The Grey Area
by Anna Marie xoxo
Summary: Rogue feels like no one at the institute understands her. Could she find what she needs in her supposed enemies? And a hunky thief ? Is the world really just good and evil? Black and white. Or is there a grey area?
1. Sick and Tired

**Author's note: **Ok so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I'm really not that confident about it! I only have this first chapter written and have no clue as to where this story's going. I just have a few undeveloped ideas so any suggestions or ideas as to where you'd like to see this go would be seriously considered. I'm literally relying entirely on reviews to continue this story so if you think it could have potential please let me know!

Okay, so this is set about a year and a half after apocalypse.

So without further delay I present to you my lame attempt at a first chapter:

**The Grey Area**

**Chapter 1: Sick and Tired**

Saying that it was hot would be a severe understatement.

In fact, saying that it was an unbearably scorching hot day that would resemble what you imagine the temperature of a sauna on the Sun would be, is a more accurate description, and yet, still an understatement.

Every house experiencing this weather was bound to be abundant with crazy antics and hilarious shenanigans as everyone took advantage of the fabulous heat.

None of these houses, however, compared to a certain mansion packed to the brim with teenage mutants.

The Xavier Institute for higher learning was buzzing with screaming, laughter and just plain sounds of joy.

She hated it.

Rogue, the resident southern belle, was sitting alone in her room scowling at nothing in particular. She could hear everyone's squealing and laughter echo through the mansion and it made her sick to her stomach.

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair that they could run around in their skimpy bikinis and cool off in the pool. Not fair that they could show so much skin without the risk of stealing someone's life. Not fair that they could touch, kiss and have everything she craved with all her heart but couldn't have.

Tears pricked at her eyes for the third time that day, but she forced them back. She grabbed her pillow and flung it across the room in frustration. It collided with her dresser and knocked several items that were on top of it to the ground. She made a mental note to clear off her dresser as it was currently covered with random bits and bobs.

The heat was really _really_ getting to her. Everyone else was basking in the intense heat and here she was, covered from head to toe in clothing, trying to block out all the laughter coming from downstairs and in particular the pool area.

She was wearing a black mini skirt with black tights and dark green pumps and a long sleeved black top covered in a jade green rose design. This outfit, like all of Rogue's outfits, was completed with a pair of black leather open back gloves. Her two-toned hair fell loosely around her shoulders save for a few white strands that were stuck to her forehead with sweat.

She could hear everything that was going on downstairs.

Splash.

Laughter.

"Canonbaaaallllllll" someone shouted. She didn't have to be there to know that it was her goofy younger brother Kurt.

Another splash.

Even more laughter, louder this time.

It was all beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard to her. Her irritation got the better of her and she began mumbling furiously to herself.

"Stupid Sun". She glared out her window as if trying to scare it behind the clouds. It didn't work. She then glanced down at her gloved hands and her fury began to build.

"Stupid mutation".

Splash . Splash . Splash .

"Stupid , stupid, _STUPID _splashing!" she shouted whilst slamming her fists down on her bed.

She quickly came to her senses though after realising she'd been shouting. Half the students already thought she was crazy and she really didn't need them to hear her shouting to herself.

'That's all ah need, more staring and whispering' she thought sarcastically to herself.

The heat was becoming unbearable.

She was seriously considering stripping out of her clothes, stealing one of Kitty's bikinis (she didn't own one, for obvious reasons), locking her door and lounging on her balcony.

It was perfect. She'd be all alone, and with her door locked she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally absorbing someone or having to listen to another lecture about selfishly putting others at risk.

Those delightful speeches were usually hand delivered by Jean perfection incarnate Grey or Scott pole up his hole Summers. The two had become an annoying tag-team ever since they professed their undying -insert gag here- love for one another.

'Ah can't believe ah evah had a crush on him' Rogue thought and it sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

She decided on going ahead with the bikini idea. A huge smile spread across her face at the thought of finally getting out of her clothes that were slowly baking her alive. This smile, however, disappeared as quickly as it formed when realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks.

She had a roommate who could walk through walls and a brother who could teleport.

Locking her door really wasn't going to make a difference. She sighed in defeat. Her master plan ruined.

She glanced down at the ground and decided to pick up the miscellaneous items she had knocked to the floor with her pillow. Most of it was junk. Birthday presents she had pretended to love but really hated. An anger management book, a stuffed poodle, a fluorescent pink fake nails kit, 3 pairs of luminous floral print gloves and a Hello Kitty pen. As she started to pick up all her friend's failed attempts at presents she realised that none of them really understood her.

'Ah know they try but they just don't get meh'. Even Kitty, one of her best friends, didn't have a clue. No one understood how it felt to go through everything she had. To be used for your powers by the ones you cared about the most. And how could they?

Heck, most of them didn't even know her likes and dislikes. For example, like reading a good book and dislike stuffed poodles.

No one understood.

It was then that something else on the ground, amongst the crappy birthday presents, caught her eye. A small rectangular piece of cardboard. A playing card. But not just any playing card, it was the queen of hearts card that Gambit had given to her on their trip to New Orleans. She picked it up and started twirling it around in her fingers. She loved being back in the south and as much as she hated admitting it, she quite enjoyed the company.

They'd both been used, and like he said, they could write a book on it.

She sighed.

He understood.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts by screaming coming from downstairs.

"BOBBY!"

She immediately recognised the voice as Amara's.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU FREEZE THE POOL ONCE MORE I'M GONNA MELT YOU AND THEN EVAPORATE YOU!" Amara screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AW COME ON 'MARA! IT'S HOT OUT AND EVERYONE WANTS TO CHILLAX, SO I JUST COOLED THE POOL DOWN A BIT . JEEZ!" Came the equqlly loud reply.

"_**CHILL**__AX_ BOBBY NOT _**FREEZE**_LAX! THERE'S FRIGGIN ICE CUBES FLOATING IN THE POOL!"

Rogue clutched her head in annoyance and tried to block out all the screaming.

She really needed to get out of this place, if only for a little while.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Click. Fire. Click. No fire. Click. Fire. Click. No fire.

St. John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro, was sprawled across the tattered couch in the living room of the Brotherhood boarding house.

He had honest to god never been so bored in his entire life. The only thing stopping him from burning the house down was the fact that he'd have nowhere else to go. So he opted for laying on the couch and clicking his favourite lighter on and off.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

"ARRRGH!" Pietro finally lost his temper.

"I've-had-enough-of-you-and-your-fire-and-your-crazy-behaviour!"

Pietro was talking so fast that his words were blurring together, as they usually did when he was angry.

"What-are-you-even-doing-here-you're-not-with-the-Brotherhood-we-don't-want-you-with-us-and-you're-just-an-irritating-insane-waste-of-space-fire-freak!"

John slowly sat up. He stared blank faced at Pietro for half a minute before responding.

"Oi didn't gat a word o' dat mate"

Pietro started to shake with anger and a deep red colour started to flood his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Pietro bellowed, using all the self control he had to stop his words from blurring together.

"Roight now ? Oi'm listening to some white haired weirdo screaming bloody murder at me" John responded calmly.

Pietro's eye started to twitch.

"Oi'm 'ere 'cos the the only two people in this town that Oi actually loiked went 'ome and Oi was left 'ere forced to choose between you losers and the x-blokes"

John sighed dramatically before standing.

"lucky foryou lot, Oi didn't loike the sound o' living with those stiffs"

Pietro mouthed the word 'lucky', an expression of utter disbelief plastered across his face.

"GET OUT!" Pietro yelled as he lunged for John.

The tiny flame from John's lighter suddenly erupted into a giant fire ball that sent Pietro flying back towards the wall.

John laughed like a lunatic as he watched a slightly blackened Pietro frantically patting out the flickers of fire left on his clothes.

That's when Wanda walked in.

The Scarlet Witch spared two seconds to take in the scene before rolling her eyes and heading towards the kitchen.

John flashed her one of his craziest smiles that lit up his whole face.

Wanda tried her hardest to maintain a scowl but she was finding it more diffucult every day to stay mad when she was around the handsome pyromaniac. She managed to reach the kitchen before a smile tugged at her lips.

Pietro started to get up, as if readying himself for round two.

John's smile grew bigger and crazier (if that was possible). There was an evil glint in his eye.

He craved this fight.

It'd been too long since he got his hands dirty. God he missed Remy and Petey. Remy would always go drinking with him which, more often than not, would end in a brawl with some mutant haters. Good times.

He missed the crazy antics they got up to. They were his best friends. His only friends. And now he was stuck in this bodgy house with Magneto's rejects. Fire started to swirl around John's hand.

"C'mon ya drongo, give it a burl" John made a 'bring it on' gesture with his hand.

DING DONG!

Both mutants ignored the doorbell and continued to stare at each other.

"PIETRO ! GET THE DOOR!" Wanda screamed from the kitchen.

Pietro seemed to contemplate this for a moment before his fear of his sister won out and he sped towards the door. John, disappointed, pulled the flames back into his lighter. A moment later Pietro returned looking both scared and annoyed.

"It's for you" he muttered, looking at John.

John quirked an eyebrow but made his way towards the door. When John came to the door, his whole face lit up with pure joy.

"Miss me mon ami ?"

**A/N:** Ok so that was chapter one! I don't know why but I feel the need to apologise! hehe! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!  
**I'm literally begging you for reviews! Even if it's just to describe to me in depth how terrible it was! JUST. PLEASE. **REVIEW!**


	2. Reunion

**AN:** Ok so I'm really really really sorry about the long wait but I'm like the queen of all procrastinators and I have like no idea where this story is going and and please don't hurt me! *Takes cover*

Also this chapter is ridiculously short. Sorry ! But it was either post it short now or wait until I wrote more and god knows how long that would have taken. So yet again I'm really sorry and I'll try to update faster but I can't promise anything!

**The Grey Area**

**CH. 2 – Reunion**

"Remy!" John exclaimed before enveloping Gambit in a bear hug. "You came to rescue me!"

"Rescue you? From what?"

Pyro dropped Gambit, suddenly turning serious. He grabbed Remy by the collar of his ever present trench coat and hauled him into the living room.

"From this!"

Pyro dramatically gestured towards everything in the room.

Fred was sitting in a broken recliner, eating what looked (and smelled) to be week old pizza and a huge bowl of many different cereals. Lance was lounging on the couch previously occupied by Pyro, Toad had gotten his tongue stuck in the ceiling fan and was now just a smelly green blur spinning above everyone's heads. And Pietro was flicking through channels so fast that no one else could actually see what was on.

"Do you see what Oi've been livin' with?" Pyro gestured wildly, yet again, to the other occupants of the Brotherhood house.

Remy opened his mouth to answer but was abruptly cut off as John continued his rant.

"That one-" John pointed violently towards Toad who was currently a green blur. "-has serious hygiene 'n' personal space issues and e's a roight sticky beak aswel"

"That one-" John's arm suddenly flew in fred's direction. "-ate moy sandwhich. MOY SANDWHICH REMY! MOINE MOINE MOINE!" John stomped his foot with each word to add extra emphasis to his fury.

"That one-" John's finger was now pointed accusingly towards the terminally bored Lance, who remained lounging on the couch. "-bores me to tears wit his mopey boring BORINGNESS!"

John took a moment to breathe.

Remy had noticed that he was getting louder and clearly more agitated with every 'that one'!.

John suddenly turned to Remy.

"They won't play poker, they won't do hilariously idiotic things for fun, and I tried to bring 'em drinkin' once and dey're all a buncha two pot screamers"

Remy opened his mouth to attempt to speak for the second time but was cut off yet again when John's gaze landed on Pietro and his fury returned.

"That one's more annoyin' den Sabretooth!. At least Vicky was good to hit the turps. But this one just complains and annoys and talks waaay too fast!"

"AND THAT ONE-" John was now on the verge of shouting, as he whirled around and pointed in Wanda's direction.

Wanda hexed Toad violently off the ceiling fan and into the wall. Thus creating yet another Toaad shaped hole in the house.

John's mouth quickly melted into one of his signature crazy smiles.

"-actually dat one I kinda loike."

He smiled maniacally at Wanda and shot her a wink.

He received a scowl in return.

"Clearly da feelin's mutual" Remy commented sarcastically.

"Oi know roight" was John's cheery reply.

Remy had to laugh at his crazy, oblivious friend. They both made their way outside to their respective motorcycles.

"So where are we off to?" Pyro questioned excitedly. He was practically hopping about the place with excitement.

"I don't know where _you're_ goin' exactly but I'm headn out to see an old friend" Remy replied coolly.

"This 'old friend' wudn't happen to be livin' at the Xavier school for stuck up nerds now wud dey?"

Remy eyed him curiously but John just smiled in return.

"Maybe"

"You were gonna go inta the x-geeks house and cause chaos without me? Even after my speech about how bored I've been!" Pyro had an exaggerated look of horror and hurt plastered across his face.

"'Course not Johnny. You know if dare was gon' be chaos y'd be da first person I'd call. But dat's de opposite of de plan." Remy reassured his friend sincerely.

"I need to get in, tell Rogue I'm back, and get out as quickly as possible. Unnoticed. De last ting I want rite now is a fight."

"That makes one of us" John mumbled.

"I'm serious, John." Remy warned.

"I need dis t' go smoothly and dat means _you _can't get involved"

"Can Oi at least tag along for the roide?" John asked hopefully.

Remy scrunched up his face in uncertainty.

"Oi promise Oi'll wait outside the gate at all toimes"

Remy still wasn't sure.

"Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please-"

"Alrite, alrite fine! Yeesh!"

John did a little victory dance.

"But y' betta behave y'self"

John stopped dancing and pouted. "When did you stop bein' fun?"

"Look, if y' c'n control y'self fo' da time bein' den I promise dat we'll go fo' a drink tonight and I'll find y' some mutant hating scumbag fo' y' to beat da shit outta. Sound good?"

John's face visibly brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

Remy laughed at his friend's expression and headed towards his bike.

"Ya know wat Johnny, I missed ya, y' crazy bastard!"

John grinned. "What can Oi say mate, Oi grow on people".

Remy laughed. "Only da crazy ones"

John hopped on his bike and laughed hysterically. "You callin' yourself crazy?"

"Well…" Remy mounted his bike and smirked. "…all da best people are".

**AN:** I know, I know it was really short and crappy and it was seriously lacking in Rogue.

But I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and will be abundant with Rogue. Please , Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Any sort of review is acceptable. Even if it's just one word (I'd rather it was longer but I'm kinda desperate here!)

Also, yes Remy's last comment was a blatant Tim Burton's Alice And Wonderland reference. I don't own it. Thanks for reading! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.S. There's gonna be a whole lotta Johnda in this story too just so you know! But I'm stuck on whether to make this a Kiotr or Lancitty? Which would you prefer? Please let me know! Thanks again! 


	3. A Good Day

**AN:** I know this is beginning to sound really repetitive but I'm so so so soooOOOooo sorry that my updates are so so soooOOOooo far apart but this story really isn't coming together in any way and it's becoming really difficult to write because I keep ending up pausing in the middle to ask myself "What now?" and then something distracts me!

Anyhoo, because this chapter took so long to put up I wrote way more. This is my longest chapter yet! YAY!

Also this chapter is dedicated to **Unknown ( )** because I was surprised that any of you would read this once let alone two or three times! Here's to you **Unknown ( )**, for motivating me to write this chapter! Annnnnd a major, huge, COLOSSAL thanks to all of you amazing people who reviewed. You guys totally rock my socks! ;)

"talking" 'Thoughts'

**The Grey Area**

**CH 3- A Good Day**

Remy was actually embarrassed for them. This was the best security system they had to offer?

He could get through this blind folded.

With his feet tied together.

Handcuffed to John!

Gambit was trying not to laugh at how easy this was. I mean, they're obviously loaded, they live in a mansion that has a jet and state of the art technology in the basement. And yet, the security was lame.

The only reason that Remy could think of was that maybe they turned down the security during the day in order to avoid some student from accidentally triggering it and getting their head blown off by a laser.

Yeah that had to be it. There was no way the Wolverine would allow such lame ass security if there wasn't a legitimately good reason.

Gambit effortlessly sidestepped alarm triggers and avoided security cameras until he reached his destination.

He smiled triumphantly to himself.

Maybe this might end up going even smoother than he planned.

xoxoxoxoXoXoXoxoxoxox

Rogue was sitting Indian style on her bed with her elbows propped up on her knees and her head resting in her hands. She was still sulking from her failed bikini idea. It had seemed like the perfect solution at the time.

She let out another lengthy sigh before hopping off her bed and heading into her bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face to cool herself down. She was so hot, she was surprised the water didn't just turn into steam upon contact with her skin.

The cool water felt amazing as it washed away all the excess heat that was making everything unbearable.

Rogue smiled to herself with relief.

Then she looked in the mirror and her small smile quickly disappeared.

She stared into the mirror, transfixed by her own image.

She wasn't happy.

She could see it in her reflection and she could feel it inside. And she hadn't been happy for a long time now.

'What's wrong with meh ?' Rogue questioned inwardly.

'Somethan's seriously gotta change'

Rogue sighed, dryed her face with a towel and then stepped back into her room.

Well, shit.

It still felt like an oven in here. Rogue groaned in frustration.

Suddenly two gloved hands came from behind her and covered her eyes.

Now, usually, if some unknown intruder grabbed Rogue from behind, her training would kick in, she'd flip the guy over her shoulder and then proceed to kick the shit out of him.

And this was her original plan of course, but the minute she got a whiff of him she was frozen to the spot.

There it was.

That intoxicating aroma that she had spent several nights dreaming about. And initially, Rogue had thought this to be just another dream but it never smelt this good in her dreams.

Her dreams never got it quite right, always something lacking.

But right now it was that perfect mixture of spices, smoke and that secret ingredient she could never quite put her finger on.

Rogue was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice him lowering his head ever so slightly so that his lips were right beside her ear.

"Guess who?" he whispered playfully.

Rogue instantly snapped back to reality.

She spun around and excitedly wrapped her arms around Gambit.

"REMY!"

Gambit went rigid for a split second.

This was….unexpected. Brilliant, but unexpected.

He quickly regained his composure though, and wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Looks like y' missed me, eh chere ?" Remy chuckled.

Rogue, realising what she was doing, released her grip on Remy, took a step back and glared full force at him.

'Well. Merde.'

Rogue raised her index finger and jabbed Remy as hard as she could in the chest. Gambit stumbled backwards rubbing his chest.

"Ow, che-" but Remy was cut off with another jab to the chest.

"Where." Jab. "The hell." Jab. "Have you." Jab. "Been". Jab. "Cajun." Jab, jab.

Remy just pouted while he rubbed his chest.

"No need ta be so rough Roguey".

"Don't change the subject Gambit. Answer meh. And _don't_ call me Roguey"

"Gambit ? When did we go back ta Gambit? As I recall I was Remy less'n two minutes ago !"

"Answer meh swamp rat!"

"Swamp rat? It jus' keeps gettin' betta "

"REMY!"

"Now dare we go. Dat wasn't so hard now was i-"

"ANSWER THA GODDAMN QUESTION!" Rogue yelled.

Rogue was fuming now. Remy was beyond amused.

"Y' look tres belle wen y'angry chere" Remy added, while holding back his laughter.

"Arrrgh ! Ya have tah be the most impossibley irritating person on tha planet!"

Rogue massaged her temples and groaned in annoyance.

Remy sighed and walked towards her.

"Desole chere, I wanna tell y'everythin' but I don't got da time rite now. But if we could meet up later, then-"

"Oh, yeah, sure !" Rogue rolled her eyes and used the most sarcastic tone of voice she could muster.

Remy quirked an eyebrow before responding.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"Me? Sarcastic? Never." Rogue responded in the same tone of voice.

"Rogue-"

"Ya honestly expect meh tah just meet up with ya somewhere without givin meh even an ounce of information on why ya're back, what ya want this tahme or ANYTHIN'!"

Remy rubbed his chin and pretended to be in deep thought before answering.

"Oui".

Rogue scowled. Remy smirked.

Rogue crossed her arms before continuing.

"In case ya've forgotten, the last athme we had a lil' "get togetha" Ah was kidnapped"

Remy plopped down on Rogue's bed with an exaggerated sigh.

"Y'r neva gonna let dat go are y'?".

"It was kindah a big deal" Rogue responded dryly.

"Alrite , alrite fine, I got enough time fo' y' ta ask a few quickfire questions but den I gotta go befo' da Wolverine sniffs me out" . Remy sighed.

Rogue instantly perked up.

She sat at the end of her bed facing in towards Remy and looked him dead in the eye. His gorgeous, gorgeous eyes.

"Are ya still working for Magneto?"

Remy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No".

"Are tha Acolytes still togethah ?"

"Non".

"Are ya back in Bayville on a job ?".

"Nope". Remy popped the "P" for emphasis.

Rogue found herself starting to smile. So far all his answers were the ones she was hoping for.

xoxoxoxoXoXoXoxoxoxox

Jamie Madrox stomped sulkily around the corner. He was pouting, his arms were crossed tightly across his chest and he was mumbling to himself.

"Not fair." Jamie mumbled. The older kids never let him join in or tag along or do anything remotely cool. He wasn't allowed to join in on danger room sessions or go out on missions or do any thing with them. "You're too young Jamie " he mumbled again trying to mimic Bobby's voice. "Sorry pipsqueak not this time" he added in Jubilee's voice.

Jamie continued to grumble angrily until he reached the kitchen door. The only thing that could cheer him up now would be to consume vast quantities of cookies.

Jamie pushed open the kitchen door and stepped in, only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting right in front of Jamie, at the island in the middle of the kitchen, tucking into a huge sandwich, was a red headed boy that Jamie had never seen before.

Jamie was fairly certain it wasn't a new student. The guy looked too old to be new. Usually new students were pretty young and this guy looked a little older that Scott and Jean. And they were the oldest students here. Generally mutants who were old enough to care for themselves didn't bother with enrolling in the school so late. And this red headed stranger was more on the man side than boy.

Jamie was puzzled.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHhhh ! Don't tell Gambit!" The red headed stranger urged as he pressed his finger to his lips.

Now Jamie was more confused.

"Who's Gambit ?" he inquired.

"You've never 'eard uv Gambit ! " The stranger asked, clearly in shock.

"Nope" was Jamie's only response.

"The Prince uv Thieves ?"

Jamie shook his head indicating "no".

"The Ragin' Cajun ?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Le Diable Blanc ?"

"Le what now?" Jamie questioned, now utterly confused.

"Oi can't believe this!" the stranger sighed , exasperated.

"What do they be teaching you kids in 'ere?"

Jamie simply shrugged again.

The stranger looked irritated now.

Then, out of nowhere, he perked up.

"But surely you've 'eard uv 'is outrageously good lookin' best mate, Pyro ?" he asked confidently.

"Sorry mister" Jamie answered apologetically.

The red head seemed outraged.

"Oi'm gonna 'av to 'av a lil' chat with your teachers !"

"But until then-" he continued, as he patted the seat beside him "-Oi 'av much to teach you, moy young friend".

Jamie smiled from ear to ear. He had a new friend! And he was older than all the other kids. This was soooo cool!

xoxoxoxoXoXoXoxoxoxox

Rogue was lying on her bed, clutching her sides as she was laughing uncontrollabley.

Remy was doing the exact same thing across from her. She couldn't even remember what they had started laughing about! They'd been laughing so long she'd forgotten. All she knew was that, whatever it was, it was _hilarious._

Rogue stopped laughing for a moment in order to fully absorb what was happening here.

She was laughing.

It had been so long since she'd actually laughed. Rogue couldn't remember the last time she'd genuinely smiled, let alone laughed. Sure, her and Wanda had the occasional chuckle but they almost never burst into laughter.

Remy Lebeau had been back in her life for less than half an hour and he had her laughing like a lunatic.

Remy noticed her silence.

"Y'alrite chere ?" he asked , concerned.

"Yeah" Rogue smiled back. "But ah nevah got tah finish asking ya mah questions".

"Dey'll have ta wait fo' tonight chere, I wiil see you tonight…won't I?"

Remy gave her one of his most charming smiles.

Rogue was still a bit skeptical but she eventually caved.

"Yeah, fahne, I'll see ya tonight"

Remy's smile grew bigger, if that was possible.

"Bien".

"So, where am ah meeting ya, Cajun ?" Rogue questioned as she pulled herself off her bed.

Oh. He hadn't thought about that. Where exactly was _he_ staying tonight? Oh, ya! That's right, good ol' Johnny.

"Could y'meet me at da Brotherhood house?"

Rogue actually smiled at this.

"Yeah that's actually kindah perfect . Ah can stay tha nahght with Wanda. That means ya have tha whole night tah explain everythin' tah me and ah have an alibi" Rogue explained.

Remy was about to make a smart remark about them having the whole night together when he was so rudely interrupted by Rogue's door slamming open, revealing a very pissed off looking Wolverine.

"Do y'mind ? We were kinda in da middle of a conversation here" Remy asked with a huge grin on his face.

Rogue's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked up at Remy as if to say 'Do you have a death wish' ?

Wolverine was clearly fuming.

"Cajun" he growled out viscously.

Rogue started to slowly approach Wolverine with the palms of her hands up and facing him, in an attempt to pacify him.

"Logan, just calm down before ya do somethin' stupid" Rogue tried to reason with him.

Remy could see that he wasn't calming down at all. If anything he was getting angrier.

Gambit readied himself.

Snikt.

"Dis should be fun" he commented sarcastically.

"ARRRRRRRRGH!" Wolverine roared as he lunged for Remy.

"LOGAN!" Rogue shouted angrily.

Remy quickly dodged to the left but Logan recovered just as quickly and swiped again.

Just like the first time, Remy dodged and then flipped backwards in order to gain some distance.

"Gonna rip ya to shreds Cajun !" Wolverine growled before charging again.

This time Remy ran towards Logan aswel, and at the last possible moment, he used Wolverine's head to vault himself over the feral man and dashed into the hall.

A now furious Wolverine, was right behind him.

Remy, knowing this needed to end now, quickly charged three cards and threw them with expert precision at the Wolverine.

Each one hit Logan square in the chest and exploded upon impact. The force of the blast sent Wolverine barreling through a wall that belonged to one of the bedrooms.

xoxoxoxoXoXoXoxoxoxox

Jamie was now staring at John with absolute awe as he soaked up everything the pyromaniac said. But then-

_**BOOM!**_

Both John and Jamie jumped at the sound of the explosion that had clearly come from upstairs.

John slammed his fist violently onto the counter.

"That lying bastard!" he shouted, outraged, before darting off in the direction of the explosion.

"Ummmm bye…." Jamie half whispered, still awe struck.

xoxoxoxoXoXoXoxoxoxox

Scott Summers was lounging on his bed mentally laying out battle plans, formations and possible danger room scenarios when-

_**BOOM!**_

Scott barely had a second to react to the sound of the explosion when Logan came flying through his wall.

Scott jumped up in total shock, ducking under some flying debris, as he took in exactly what he was looking at.

Gaping hole in his wall.

Rubble everywhere.

A very groggy and _very_ pissed off Wolverine.

Yup. That about summed everything up.

Scott stood there with his mouth hanging open for a minute before fearless leader mode kicked in.

"Wolverine! What the hell happened?" Scott asked hurriedly.

"Gumbo" was all Wolverine growled out before he ran back through the hole, in a blind fury.

Cyclops followed him.

xoxoxoxoXoXoXoxoxoxox

"Ya didn't have tah blow him through a wall, Remy" Rogue scolded.

"Wat was I s'posed ta do ? Let 'im slice 'n' dice me inta teeny tiny Remy cubes?"

"Whatevah, ya need tah get your bayou butt outta here right now!"

"Dat's on da top o' my ta-do list, chere".

Remy turned to leave only to come face to face with the newly arrived St. John Allerdyce.

"John! Y'promised ta stay outside!"

"Yeah, well you promised there wouldn't be chaos!"

"There isn't chaos".

"Oi respectfully disagree, mate" John countered, pointing at the gaping hole in the wall.

"_YOU!"_

Both Remy and John spun around in the direction of the roar to see an enraged Wolverine and slightly confused looking Cyclops sprinting towards them.

"We need ta go _now_ !" Remy explained as he grabbed John by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him towards the stairs.

John, finding the whole scenario hilarious, whipped out his lighter and quickly sent a wave of fire hurtling down the hall towards the two sprinting X-Men.

It sent them both flying back down the hall and into the end wall.

Neither received any burns as John hadn't put much effort into it.

He was only doing it for a laugh.

But it gave the two ex-Acolytes the sufficirnt amount of time to reach their bikes and speed out of there.

Rogue looked out her window at the handsome Cajun speeding out the driveway on his bike and then into the hall where a slightly blackened Scott was fuming about the huge hole in his wall.

Yup. Today was a good day.

Rogue hoped tonight would be just as good.

**AN: **So there you go. Finally. It was worth the wait right?...no?...ok.

Anyhoo, as per usual I'm down on myy knees begging you to please take just two seconds out of your day to review and make a certain someone ridiculously happy! (I mean me) Thank you soooOOOooo much for reading and please do review!

Btw, I think Kiotr is going to be the winner here.

Also, A belated HAPPY ST. PADDY'S DAY! Or LA FEILE PADRAIG DUIT!

Thank you and goooood night !

_**REVIEW!**_

_**xoxoxo(Please)xoxoxo**_


End file.
